daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Wellington City/The Shadows that Walk in the Rain
This page is an article containing the audio log which is related to the Battle of Wellington City The Shadows that Walk in the Rain is an audio log about a DSOT stealth assault operation that takes place in the worn streets of Wellington City. The audio log starts while the dispatched assault team is on their way to the city while embarked on a TVF "Owl" aerial transport. Baseplate: This is Baseplate to lead, how copy? Lt. Walker: This is lead, I hear you loud and clear. Baseplate: Good to know. You've been briefed on your mission, so you and your team well know by now on what to do. We'll guide you from here. Your team's callsign is "Sierra". Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Copy that, Baseplate. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Hang on boys, we'll be arriving at our destination in 5 minutes. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: So Staff Sergeant, tell me, how'd the leader of Phantom Unit of SAIGO end up in a DSOT operation? Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: I signed me and my squad up for it. I heard the DSOT gets things done nice and smooth. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Well, I'll tell you this, it ain't always "nice and smooth". Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: I guess one of the 30 members of the STG program would know more about hell on Earth. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: No casualties, no wounded. But hell? Hell was definitely right in front of our eyes. Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: So I heard. Well, in war, anything can go from peace and quiet to the sound of screaming artillery barrels in just a moment's notice. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: It is what it is. Sierra-5 / Cpl. Jack: Hey, might I ask why this lad's sleeping in the middle of a bloody operation? Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: You'll have to cut him some slack, Corporal. Recess doesn't always come around for these people. Besides, the operation hasn't started just yet. We still got a minute or two. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Master Sergeant Jake Whitaker. He's been around since STG. Doesn't talk much, but he gets the job done. Sierra-4 / Cpl. Lecker: He sure does seem to fit the description. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Alright boys, 30 seconds 'till drop off, you know what to do. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Alright people, check your gear, load your weapons and lock up one in the chamber. I want this done clean and as fast as possible, try not to get shot, and we certainly do not need any casualties. We've got one main objective, so let's make sure we get it done in time for chow. Hooah? Sierra: Hooah! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Turning fuel rotors on hover mode, stabilizing flaps. Dropping ropes. Welcome to hell, Sierra team. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Alright, move down the ropes. Double-time! Let's move, let's move! Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: The drop zone seems clear, no sign of any unidentified heat signatures. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Copy that, fast roping down. Sierra-7 / Pfc. Jess: Switching to night vision. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Speartip-1, the team's deployed. You're good to go from here. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Roger that Sierra-1. This baby's headed back home, another unit will guide you through. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Copy that, thanks for the ride, over and out. Sierra-2 / SSgt. Davies: All members accounted for. Lieutenant. Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Right. We move South of this street. Move silently. Go. *Sounds of quiet footsteps* Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: Hold. I hear vehicles around the corner. Jess, switch to your thermals and confirm. Sierra-7 / Pfc. Jess: Roger. Switching to thermal vision. Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: What do you see? Sierra-7 / Pfc. Jess: 2 technicals mounted with miniguns and 1 grounded AA. A squad of six Wildfires. What are your orders? Sierra-1 / Lt. Walker: We can't handle them silently, we'll have to leave some surprises for them pick up on later. Corporal Lecker, plant some trip-bombs by the rubble over there and place a magnet mine here. Sierra-4 / Cpl. Lecker: Will do, sir. ---------- Sierra-3 / SSgt. Davies: You heard the man, let's move. -To be continued.